The Project
by feltonfever
Summary: After the war kids are back to Hogwarts! Now their parents were the ones we cried over and were there for the entire ride along. Since the war was making others paranoid, what happens when Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy pair up for a house unity project?


The Project

"Horrid little half-blood" Scorpius mumbled. The students had been sitting in the same dank classroom for an hour on end. It was straight after the war, and students were back attending Hogwarts, just like their parents did, with few exceptions. Ever since the war debating "pure-bloods, mud-bloods, and what-not" everyone was a little paranoid about another war beginning due to blood status. The school headmistress, McGonagal, tried to end the paranoia by creating a house unity class, which students from every house must attend every other day, for two hours. Scorpius himself thought it a waste of time, but to everyone's surprise, his father approved and even encouraged it!  
So there the students sat their sixth year in these halls, the offspring of Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and countless others. Professor Binns once again interrupted the snoring of some students with a loud annoying voice. "As you all know, Halloween is exactly a month away. We will have a group project that will be due on Halloween. I will assign partners to avoid any problems." He started right at Scorpius as the last word was spoken. The class groaned, and rolled their eyes. "Don't be too excited, you don't even know what you're doing yet!" he said sarcastically. "Now, I will call your names, and that will be your partner, sit with your partner every day from now until the project is due. You will spend all your time working on it. To ensure this project promote unity, your partner will come from a different house." he proclaimed.  
"Great! Just what I need, a mud-blood pairing up with me..." Scorpius snorted, his blond hair (just like his fathers) fell unkempt. As Professor Binns started listing off names, Rose looked around at her choices. She thought to herself "Please not Alexia, she's such a bonehead!" then she saw that boy with the blond hair "Ugh, mother told me about him. He's just another Slytherin snob!" she whispered to her best friend, Shea. They both giggled, then realized there were only 10 people left standing without partners. They knew they wouldn't be together, because they were both Gryffindor. "Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy." Professor Binns rolled off his tongue quickly, as if it was a disease he wanted to get rid of quickly. As he called of the last few names, Rose and Scorpius sat down at the nearest desk together and avoided eye contact as they waited for further instructions.  
Once they were all in groups and seated together, Professor Binns voice once again drowned the students into a sea of bore. "This project has to do obviously do with unity. It is very important for us to realize our mistakes to improve our future. Therefore, each group will compare their customs, beliefs, and everyday of life with their partner. You will learn what their day is like, what they do, their favorite food, and even visit their place of residence. Your partner should know you like the back of their hand. Once you have this information, you will write a paper. This paper must be seven pages, and include pictures. Each group will write a paper. It will compare your lives and see how alike you all really are." At the end of his speech the students all looked around at each other, a few shrugs were given, and a few death stares as well. The silence was once again broken "You have 30 minutes left in class, you will use this to plan your first meeting OUTSIDE of class."  
Scorpius turned to Rose "I can't believe I have to be with you!". She gave a look of disgust and responded with "I'm not exactly thrilled either, believe me. However, I will not let you lower my grade, so we better plan this well. I say our first meeting should be tomorrow since it's Saturday anyway. Right after lunch we can talk." They both shared a look of disgust at the thought of meeting together when they could be" hanging out" with their own friends. "I guess we have to then. Do me a favor though...Take a shower, I don't want to smell like Weasley when we're finished." he chuckled. With that everyone got up and started towards their next class.  
At dinner that night Rose and Shea (as usual) sat side by side. The friends discussed their entire day, most of it spent together anyway. Finally they got to the subject of the House Unity project. "I have that useless Hufflepuff, Jordan. She never does anything! It's like she doesn't have any brains what so ever! Without you, I'm sure to fail..." Shea retorted. Rose frowned, "Really? You can do this! At least you didn't have to get paired up with...HIM." she pointed at the Slytherin across the Great Hall. As if to prove her point he seemed to be stealing something from another students pocket. "You're right on that one. When do you have to meet up?" Shea seemed like she wanted to throw up merely at the thought of having to spend time with a Malfoy. "Tomorrow after lunch." Rose sighed. "Wish me luck, I'll need it."

A/N

Sorry for the short length! I just needed a good start...and here it is. Not sure if I should continue the story, so let me know if you like it. I do not own anything you recognize (even though I really wish I did.)


End file.
